Im Sorry, Kyungsoo
by Nuneo benben simba
Summary: 'Terimakasih telah memberikan warna pada hidupku yg membosankan ini. Selalu bisa membuat setiap harinya menjadi spesial dan membuatku semakin mencintaimu. Maaf aku tidak menceritakan tentang penyakitku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak mau kau terterluka. Walaupun mungkin kau takkan terluka saat aku pergi.' - Yang akan selalu mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo. KaiSoo fanfiction/Yaoi/Hurt/Oneshoot


Tittle : Im sorry, Kyungsoo

Author : Anggi

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort

Rating : T nyerempet M

Pairing / Cast : KaiSoo / KaiDO and other member

Length : oneshoot

Desclaimer : YAOI (Boy x Boy) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! TYPO(S), Bahasa yang keluar dari EYD -_- alur pasaran dll lah. Semua cast yang ada disini murni ciptaan tuhan dan artis SM. Tapi ini ide cerita saya sendiri dengan campuran dari beberapa sinetron (?)

.

"Kai kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melongo memperhatikan Kai yang sedang menyisir rambutnya.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Sehun Kyungie, malam ini mungkin aku menginap dirumahnya. Besok baru aku kembali" jawab Kai sambil terus merapikan rambut yang baru disisirnya.

"Tak bisakah malam ini diam dirumah? Sudah 2 hari ini kau menginap diapartemen Sehun. Aku kesepian" kyungsoo berbicara sambil memelas juga penuh tanya kenapa kai akhir akhir ini Kai tidak betah diam di apartemen.

"Kalau kau kesepian nanti ku telponkan Baekhyun hyung, kalau perlu dengan Chanyeolnya supaya apartemen ini ramai"

"Tapi aku inginnya kau yang menemani"

"Sudahlah Kyungie kan bisa lain kali, aku buru buru ne. sehun mengungguku. Jika kau masih merasa kesepian segara telpon Baekhyun" Kai berbicara sambil meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam, ia sedih dengan perubahan sikap Kai padanya. Setelah hubungannya dengan Kai berjalan 4 tahun, Kai berubah derastis. Kini ia tidak lagi memperdulikan Kyungsoo. Ia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Tak lama berdiam diri tiba tiba Kyungsoo merasakan mual perutnya serta pusing yang teramat sangat. Ia menelpon Baekhyun untuk datang kerumahnya sekalian membelikan obat pusing di apotik yang searah dengan apartemennya dan Kai.

.

"Mwo ?! ne kyungie aku akan segera kesana. Baik baik ne, tiduran dulu saja. Bye bye"

20 menit setelah percakapannya dengan Baekhyun berakhir tiba tiba terdengar suara bel. Kyungsoo berteriak dengan sisa tenaganya karena terlalu lemas sekaligus malas untuk berjalan. Karena pintu rumahnya tidak dikunci ia mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk langsung masuk. Baekhyun tentu sudah hafal betul kamar Kyungsoo dan Kai, maka ia langsung berlari kesana.

"Kyungie are you okay?" baekhyun menghambur ke kasur dimana kyungsoo berbaring.

"Aku tidak apa apa hyung. Mungkin hanya kecapean biasa. Kau bawa obatnya?"

"Ini. Tapi apa tidak sebaiknya diperiksa dulu ke dokter? Supaya penyakit yang menjangkitmu itu jelas"

Drrrttt drrrttttt.

Tiba tiba ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar. Dengan tulisan _Sehun Calling_ di layarnya. Kyungsoo mengangkat telponnya barangkali saja Sehun akan memberi tahu kalau Kai tidak jadi menginap dirumahnya dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Annyeong Sehun, ada apa?"

"Kyungie, apa Kyung tahu dimana Kai? Ku hubungi ponselnya tapi kok tidak diangkat ya? Apa mungkin ada dirumah? Bisa aku berbicara dengannya?"

Kyungsoo terbelalak. Kemana Kai? Sudah 20 menit yang lalu Kai berangkat mana mungin ia belum sampai ke apartemen Sehun. Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?

"Emmm, kai tidak ada disini. Dia sudah berangkat keapartemenmu 20 menit yang lalu. Mungkin ia sedang mengajak Luhan atau siapa untuk ikut kerumahmu"

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi saat aku telpon Luhanie chagi ponselnya tidak aktif. Mereka kemana ya? Aku sudah menghubungi 1 per 1 orang orang yang memungkinkan mereka berkunjung kerumahnya tapi tidak ada satupun yang tau keberadaan Kai maupun Luhanie chagi"

'_Apa mereka pergi bersama?' _batin Kyungsoo dalam hati. Tapi ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Kai harus berbohong seperti itu padanya? Kenapa juga ia harus lebih mementingkan Luhan yang sudah memiliki Sehun ketimbang dirinya yang jelas jelas kekasihnya.

"B-baiklah nanti aku coba telpon Kai lagi ne Hunnie. Nanti kuberi tahu lagi"

"Ne. terimakasih Kyungie"

Saluran telpon telah dimatikan oleh Sehun. Tapi Kyungsoo masih setia memegang telponnya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya keheranan.

"Kyungie? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Kai?"

Setelah berdiam sejenak Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Tadi 20 menit yang lalu Kai berpamitan padaku, dia bilang akan keapartemen Sehun dan menginap disana. Tapi barusan Sehun menelponku dan bertanya keberadaan Kai. Sehun berpikir mungkin Kai mengajak Luhan atau yang lainnya bersama sama datang kerumahnya. Tetapi semua bilang tidak tahu kecuali Luhan yang ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Apa benar seperti itu? Yasudah aku menginap disini saja ne untuk menemanimu. Sudah jangan terlalu dipirkan. Mungkin Kai tidak mendengar panggilan dari Sehun dan ponsel Luhan mungkin kehabisan baterai."

"Aku harap begitu" jawab Kyungsoo lemas. Ia khawatir. Bahkan saat kondisinya sekarang pun perlu dikhawatirkan tapi ia tetap mengkhawatirkan Kai, kekasihnya.

.

Baekhyun sedang menonton televisi diapartemen Kyungsoo. Sekarang Kyungsoo sedang tertidur pulas akibat efek samping dari obat yang diminumnya tadi. Baekhyun menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya sendiri. Jadi ia rela meninggalkan Chanyeol malam ini demi menginap disini.

Tiba tiba ponsel Baekhyun berdering, memperlihatkan ada pesan singkat dari Suho. Segera Baekhyun membaca isi pesan tersebut.

"_Aku tau dari Chanyeol kau ada diapartemen Kyungsoo menemani Kyungsoo yang sedang sakit. Aku tidak tau harus bercerita pada siapa. Aku takut jika aku bercerita pada Kyungsoo sakitnya akan makin parah. Tadi aku melihat Kai dengan Luhan pergi makan bersama disebuah restoran. Mereka sangat mesra sekali. Lalu aku membuntuti mereka, kukira mereka akan pulang atau pergi kerumah Sehun. Ternyata mereka pergi ke hotel. Aku sempat melihat mereka berciuman panas dimobil. Aku sempat tak percaya dengan semua ini. Tapi sungguh aku tak berbohong. Beruntunglah aku mengambil foto mereka saat memesan kamar hotel. Nanti akan aku selidiki lagi hubungan mereka. Maaf aku merepotkanmu Baekkie." _

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya ke meja dengan kasar. Ia marah. Berani beraninya Kai berkhianat pada Kyungsoo yang ia anggap adiknya sendiri. Dan lagi Kai berselingkuh dengan Luhan yang jelas jelas pacar sahabat Kai sendiri, Sehun. Sungguh mereka berdua tak berotak. Dasar tak tahu diri, pikir baekhyun dalam hati. 4 tahun sudah hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kai berjalan. Kyungsoo selalu menuruti apapun yang Kai minta. Mulai dari melayani sampai tinggal bersama seperti ini. Tapi ini balasan Kai pada Kyungsoo?! Manusia biadab! Pikir baekhyun lagi.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sakit Kyungsoo tidak juga membaik. Malah Kyungsoo sering mengeluh pada Baekhyun kalau sakit kepala yang ia rasakan tidak kunjung berkurang apalagi hilang. Kai yang Kyungsoo tunggu tunggu pun belum pulang juga. Baekhyun khawatir dengan kondisi Kyungsoo. Akhirnya setelah sedikit dipaksa Kyungsoo mau diperiksa kerumah sakit. Dan diantar oleh Chanyeol memakai mobil Chanyeol tentunya.

Saat dijalan mau tidak mau Baekhyun menceritakan kejadian yang diceritakan Suho pada Kyungsoo. Mana mungkin ia menyembunyikan rahasia ini pada pacar Kai sendiri. Apalagi ia khawatir dengan Kyungsoo yang selalu memikirkan perubahan Kai. Mungkin inilah alasan Kai berubah.

Kyungsoo menangis, menangis sejadi jadinya. Chanyeol yang mendengarkannya pun ikut merasa sedih. Ia cukup prihatin pada Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang sakit tapi pacarnya malah berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya. Baekhyun sudah berkali kali menenangkan Kyungsoo tapi itu tak berarti apapun. Setelah akhirnya Kyungsoo pingsan. Setelah sampai dirumah sakit sesegera mungkin Chanyeol membopong Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah sakit dan menyuruh dokter segera memeriksanya.

Setelah kyungsoo selesai di periksa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diperintahkan untuk segera keruangan dokter.

.

"Pasien menderita kanker otak stadium akhir. Pasien pasti sudah lama menderita pusing pusing dan kemarin lah puncaknya saat ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Pusing pusing adalah salah satu gejala dari kanker otak. Umur pasien sudah tidak akan lama lagi. Tapi itu semua tergantung pada semangat pasien sendiri untuk sembuh dan kemoterapi yang rutin"

Baekhyun kaget, ia langsung menangis di pelukan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri kini sakit seperti ini. Ia juga bingung harus berbicara apa pada Kyungsoo soal penyakitnya. Chanyeol pun ikut menangis, karena Kyungsoo juga sahabatnya.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang terduduk lesu di ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Ia sedang menunggu Kyungsoo sadar. Kyungsoo harus dirawat dirumah sakit ini mau tidak mau.

"Enggg, Baekkie hyung.." Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya dan menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Ne ? aku disini Kyungie" Kata Baekhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo takut jika orang yang ia anggap adiknya itu akan pergi jauh. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan mata yang sembab karena baru saja selesai menangis. Tapi kemudian tangisnya kembali pecah saat melihat Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie hyung kenapa menangis seperti itu? Memangnya aku sakit apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang bingung mengapa Baekhyun menangis seperti itu.

Baekhyun tak mampu berbicara. Ia terus saja menangis dan akhirnya Chanyeol lah yang menjelaskan semuanya.

Mendengar Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya Kyungsoo sempat menitikkan airmatanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Ini sudah garisan dari Tuhan untuk memisahkan aku dengan Kai. Mungkin Tuhan ingin melihat Kai dengan Luhan hyung bahagia. Jadi dia ingin aku pergi, karena Tuhan tahu jika aku terus hidup aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan Kai"

Kini tangis Baekhyun berubah menjadi histeris. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat dan Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baekkie hyung, aku pasti akan baik baik saja disana. Selagi aku belum pergi kau masih bisa memelukku, berbicara denganku, dan menceritakan kegilaan kalian berdua dan bercerita tentang aib Chanyeol. "

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sambil berlinangan air mata. Meskipun Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya kenal dari kampus dan bersahabat tapi mereka sudah seperti adik kakak sedarah, pikir Chanyeol.

Setelah beberapa jam, Baekhyun mulai bisa menerimanya. Tetapi Kyungsoo meminta agar tidak ada satupun yang bercerita tentang penyakitnya pada Kai ataupun Luhan. Tapi boleh menceritakannya pada teman teman yang lain dan berjanjilah agar penyakit Kyungsoo ini tidak tersebar. Kyungsoo juga meminta agar Baekhyun berbohong pada Kai bahwa ponsel Kyungsoo rusak supaya Kai tidak menghubunginya. Dengan alasan agar Kai terbiasa saat Kyungsoo pergi nanti.

.

Satu minggu sudah Kai tidak pulang keapartemennya bersama Kyungsoo, Kai juga tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang saat Baekhyun bilang ponsel Kyungsoo rusak sehingga Kai tidak bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo. Dan Kai juga memang tidak berusaha menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo pada siapapun karena Kai mengira Kyungsoo baik baik saja.

Kai meninggalkan hotel yang biasa ia tempati bersama Luhan. Karena mereka berdua telah bersepakat hari ini akan pergi ke apartemen kekasih masing masing.

Kai sudah sampai di apartemennya _'Kenapa sepi sekali?' _pikirnya. Semua gorden tertutup begitu pula jendelanya. Kai membuka pintu dan mendapati pintu tersebut tidak dikunci.

"Kyungie! Kyungie! Kau dimana?" Kai mulai panik. Tak ada orang disini. Lalu dimana Kyungsoo? Ia mencoba menelpon Baekhyun menanyakan dimana Kyungsoo. Karena terakhir kali ia berpisah dengan Kyungsoo, ia menyuruh Kyungsoo menelpon takut Kyungsoo ada di apartemen Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Oh Kyungsoo ada di rumah sakit *******, Kai. Dia dirawat, sakit demam berdarah" Kata baekhyun di telpon, tentu saja Baekhyun berbohong.

Kai langsung mematikan telponnya, dan bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit yang Baekhyun maksudkan.

.

*in hospital*

Kai berlari, lalu bertanya dimana ruangan D.O Kyungsoo dirawat. Seletahnya, buru buru ia mencari ruangan dimana Kyungsoo dirawat.

Brukkk!

Kai mendorong pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

"Sialan, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku kalau Kyungsoo sakit? Dan kenapa kau santai saja menjawab pertanyaanku di telpon dasar bodoh!" Kai mendorong Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang tidak terima Baekkienya di dorong langsung saja membantu Baekhyun bangun. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam melihat kedua sahabatnya dan kekasihnya bertengkar.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris kepada Kai.

"Bodoh? Siapa yang bodoh? Kau atau aku yang bodoh? Kau berjanji pada Kyungsoo akan pulang satu hari setelah kau pergi entah kemana. Tapi apa? Satu minggu kemudian baru kau kembali. Kemana saja kau? Kau pacarnya tapi kau tak ada perhatian sama sekali pada Kyungsoo." Baekhyun balik mendorong Kai. Kai tertegun. Benar juga kata Baekhyun. Kemana saja dia? Bahkan orang pertama yang tahu Kyungsoo sakit adalah Baekhyun, bukan dirinya yang jelas jelas pacarnya.

Kai diam. Ia lalu berjalan dengan gontai kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang terduduk di kasur pasien dan memeluknya.

"Kyungie, maafkan Kai ne? Kai tidak tepat janji. Kai malah pulang seminggu setelah Kai meninggalkan Kyungie dan membiarkan Kyungie digigit nyamuk sialan yang membuat Kyungie sakit seperti ini. Karena Sehun bilang bahwa Luhan pergi keluar kota selama seminggu dan ia kesepian maka aku menemaninya seminggu"

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan kai. Tersenyum seakan ia tidak mengetahui rahasia Kai. Dari ujung matanya keluar kristal kristal bening.

"Kyungie tidak apa apa kok. Nanti juga Kyungie sembuh. Yang penting Kai baik baik saja kan? Kyungie bahagia mengetahui Kai sehat selama seminggu tanpa Kyungie." Jika Kai mendengar dengan baik ucapan Kyungsoo ia pasti akan menyadari bahwa ada maksud terselubung di ucapan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun muak melihat semuanya. Melihat Kai yang bersandiwara, berbohong pada Kyungsoo kalau dia seminggu dirumah Sehun. Tapi apa? Seminggu penuh dia memuaskan Luhan. Dasar sialan. Ingin sekali Baekhyun berteriak di telinga Kai bahwa ia dan Kyungsoo mengetahui semuanya. Baekhyun melamun, apa Kai tidak berfikir? Bisa saja Kyungsoo menelpon Sehun menanyainya mengenai alasan kenapa Kai yang tidak pulang ke apartemen selama seminggu. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun memutar kembali otaknya. Kai pasti berfikir Kyungsoo tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut, karena Kyungsoo sangat percaya pada Kai.

Chanyeol merasakan bahwa Baekhyun kini tengah marah. Terlihat dari tangan Baekhyun yang mengepal dan sorot matanya yang melihat Kai dengan intens. Chanyeol menepuk nepuk pundak Baekhyun sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan _'Tahan emosimu itu. Ingat kyungsoo_'. Mengerti tatapan Chanyeol, kini Baekhyun mulai rileks. Ia tidak lagi mengepalkan tangannya dan duduk dengan santai.

.

.

Hari itu terlihat Suho sedang bersembunyi di tembok dekat pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Rencananya, ia akan membuntuti Kai. Ia diberitahu Chanyeol kalau Kai ada dirumah sakit dimana Kyungsoo dirawat dan ia diminta Chanyeol untuk membuntuti Kai nanti.

Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya terlihat lah namja berkulit Tan keluar dari ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Suho langsung membuntutinya Kai menuju parkiran. Mobil Kai melaju, begitu pula dengan motor sport Suho.

Suho melihat Kai menelpon seseorang dimobilnya, mungkin ia sedang membuat janji dengan seseorang. Dan benar saja, tak berapa lama mobil Kai berhenti di sebuah cafe. Suho hafal betul daerah ini adalah daerah disekitar apartemen Sehun dan Luhan. Karena bukan sekali dua kali ia memacu motornya melewati jalan ini dan berkumpul bersama teman temannya di apartemen Sehun & Luhan. Suho pun ikut kemudian ikut berhenti di cafe tersebut.

Terlihat Kai menghampiri seorang namja cantik yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Luhan yang sudah menunggunya. Mereka lalu duduk berdua. Suho memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah mereka berdua untuk lebih jelas mendengar percakapannya dan menutup wajahnya dengan majalah yang kebetulan ada di dekat mejanya.

"Luhannie, mianhae mungkin beberapa minggu atau bulan kedepan kita akan jarang bertemu"

"Memangnya kenapa Kai? Apa ada yang mengetahui hubungan kita? Kyungsoo tidak mengijinkan kau keluar apartemen apa bagaimana?"

"Anni. Tapi Kyungsoo sedang sakit dan dirawat dirumah sakit"

"Apa? Kyungsoo sakit apa Kai? Apa dia sakit karena tau tentang hubungan kita?" Luhan terlihat kaget. Jelas saja ia kaget, karena Kyungsoo juga sahabatnya, bisa gawat jika hubungan ini terbongkar. Kyungsoo pasti akan langsung bercerita pada sahabat sahabatnya yang lain termasuk Sehun.

"Bukan, tapi dia kena demam berdarah"

"Mwo? Bagaimana kalau besok kita jenguk bersama teman teman yang lain? Teman teman yang lain belum tau Kyungsoo sakit kan?" Luhan sedikit tenang sekarang karena hubungannya dengan Kai masih aman hingga saat ini. Tapi ia masih khawatir akan keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Ne Luhannie, mereka belum mengetahuinya. Baik, nanti aku kabari mereka" Kai terlihat mengecup sekilas pipi Luhan kemudian mereka keluar dari cafe tersebut. Sebelum Suho membuntutinya Suho sempat mengambil foto Kai yang tengah mengecup pipi Luhan.

.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Kai dan Luhan melaju sangat cepat, diikuti dengan motor sport Suho dibelakangnya. Beberapa menit kemudian mobil mewah itu berhenti disebuah tempat yang tidak asing lagi bagi Suho. Ya, ini adalah hotel dimana Kai dan Luhan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan ini bukan pertama kalinya Suho membututi Kai serta Luhan dan berakhir disini.

Terlihat Kai dan Luhan tidak berhenti di meja resepsionis, berarti mereka memang sudah punya kamar disini.

Setelah cukup mendapat informasi, Suho bertujuan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

.

"Ini, setelah ku ikuti mereka berdua aku mendapati mereka bertemu di cafe dekat apartemen Sehun dan Luhan. Kemudian mereka pergi ke hotel dimana mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku pikir mereka sering menghabiskan malam di hotel hotel. Mungkin jika mereka mempunyai apartemen mereka akan lebih mudah terlacak. Tetapi jika mereka tinggal di hotel jika keberadaannya tidak aman mereka bisa berpindah ke hotel lain" kata Suho panjang lebar sambil memperlihatkan foto Kai yang sedang bergandengan dengan Luhan.

Baekhyun mulai mengepalkan tangannya, sementara Chanyeol hanya membelalakan matanya, kaget tentu saja. Tak menyangka jika Kai masih belum mau mengakhiri hubungan terlarangnya itu. Kyungsoo diam diam menjatuhkan kristal beningnya. Setitik dua titik hingga kristal itu kini mengalir deras dari mata bulatnya.

"Kyungsoo, aku pikir mungkin akan lebih bagus jika kita memberitahu Kai akan kondisimu yang sebenarnya. Dan berbicara jujur padanya kalau kita mengetahui rahasianya dengan Luhan" Chanyeol mengutarakan pendapatnya. Ia iba melihat Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menangis. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya begitu juga Suho yang artinya menyetujui pendapat Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa Yeol. Mereka sangat bahagia. Aku disini hanya menjadi penghalang mereka. Jika aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kai pasti ia takkan meyetujuinya. Pasti ia berfikir belum tentu Luhan mau memutuskan Sehun demi dia. Tapi jika aku mati? Kai tidak bisa menolak takdir itu. Luhan juga pasti akan iba padanya dan memutuskan Sehun demi Kai. Sementara Sehun? Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dia muda dan berbakat, dia pasti bisa menemukan yang seperti Luhan ataupun lebih. Dia berbeda dariku. Aku lemah, dan bodoh. Bodoh karena aku telah dikhianati tetapi aku tidak bisa membenci orang yang menghianatiku. Apa boleh buat, perasaanku pada Kai jatuh terlalu dalam" Kyungsoo menolak halus pendapat Chayeol lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Kyungsoo baboya! Kau ini ibaratkan lilin. Ingin menerangi orang lain tetapi dirimu sendiri terbakar. Kau itu keras kepala tetapi tidak tau kenapa aku sangat menyayangimu!" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menahan amarahnya kini ikut bicara dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

Suho dan Chanyeol menatap mereka penuh haru, lalu ikut larut dalam pelukan persaudaraan itu. Tetapi baru sebentar Suho langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Emmm, apa tidak sebaiknya kita beri tahu sehun?" Tanya Suho pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah repot repot Suho. Biar aku saja yang nanti bicara dengannya" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum simpul. Kemudian Suho mengangguk kecil tanda mengiyakan.

.

.

Hari ini semua teman teman Kyungsoo dalam perkumpulan / geng mereka yang bernama EXO akan menjenguk Kyungsoo dirumah sakit kecuali Baekhyun yang memang menginap dirumah sakit dan Chanyeol yang bertugas membawa perlengkapan Baekhyun selama Baekhyun menginap dirumah sakit.

Tok...tok...tok

"Annyeong! Kyungsoo, Baekkie, Yeol!" terdengar suara sedikit cempreng Chen dari luar. Menandakan kalau mereka semua sudah datang.

"Masuk saja" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam ruangan.

Member EXO langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dan berdiri mengelilingi kasur rawat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap mereka satu persatu dengan ramah tetapi beberapa saat kemudian pandangannya terhenti pada leher Luhan yang menunjukan sedikit bercak merah keunguan yang terlihat masih baru tetapi agak tertutup kerah kemeja yang Luhan kenakan.

Kyungsoo kembali teringat saat Suho berbicara padanya bahwa Kai dan Luhan berkunjung ke hotel kemarin. Mungkinkah mereka melakukan 'itu' ? Kyungsoo bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Daripada penasaran lebih baik ia menanyakannya.

"Luhan, merah merah apa itu yang ada di lehermu? Dekat kerah kemejamu" Kyungsoo pura pura tidak tau. Padahal sudah jelas kalau itu adalah kissmark. Kai dan Luhan tersentak, tetapi mereka berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Emmm, euuhh. Oh ini? Ini karya Sehun 2 hari yang lalu" Kata Luhan sambil mengusap kissmark tersebut.

"Memangnya masih belum hilang chagi?" Sehun yang penasaran langsung melihat keadaan leher sang kekasih. Takut takut ada sesuatu yang membuat kissmarknya sulit hilang.

"Ne Hunnie. Biasanya baru akan hilang dalam waktu 4 hari" bohong Luhan.

Kyungsoo tahu betul bahwa Luhan sedang berbohong. Terlihat pada gelagat Luhan dan juga Kai yang gugup. Kai mungkin khawatir Luhan akan berkata jujur. Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas panjang. Jadi sudah jelas tadi malam itu Kai melakukan one night stand dengan Luhan. Padahal saat itu Kai tau Kyungsoo sakit, tapi ia malah mencari kepuasan dari seorang Luhan.

"Kyungie bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Masih sering merasa tidak enak badan?" tanya Lay penuh perhatian. Ia merindukan Kyungsoo. Sangat sangat merindukan Kyungsoo yang ceria dan Kyungsoo yang selalu membantunya memasak untuk member EXO. Kyungsoo beberapa minggu ini memang murung dan tidak seceria dulu karena perlakuan Kai yang berubah padanya.

"Aku merasa sudah lumayan baikan Yixingie. Tetapi masih sering pusing terkadang" Kyungsoo berbohong pada teman temannya –kecuali Baekhyun, Chanyeol & Suho pastinya karena mereka berdua mengetahui keadaan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya– padahal kondisinya makin lama makin memburuk, terlebih lagi Kyungsoo tidak mau mengikuti kemoterapi. Membuat Suho, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol frustasi.

"Apa badanmu masih sering panas seperti kemarin kemarin?" Kai bertanya pada Kyungsoo sambil menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi Kyungsoo.

"Tidak Kai aku sudah tidak apa apa. Nanti juga semakin lama akan semakin pulih seperti semula" Kyungsoo memegang tangan Kai dan tersenyum tulus padanya.

Kai membalas senyum Kyungsoo. Tiba tiba saja Luhan menitikan air matanya, ia pun segera menjauh dari kasur Kyungsoo lalu duduk bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di sofa.

"Kau menangis? Aku tau kenapa kau menangis" Baekhyun tiba tiba berkata menyindir pada Luhan. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung tersentak kaget. Jadi Baekhyun sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kai?

"Baekkie, kita harus bicara. Kau harus dengar penjelasanku" ajak Luhan. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tapi ia mengiyakan Luhan.

Luhan berpamitan kepada member EXO untuk keluar sebentar dengan Baekhyun, kemudian menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun. Tetapi sebelum Baekhyun tertarik oleh Luhan, Chanyeol lebih dulu menarik tangan kiri Baekhyun dan berbisik.

"_Jangan beritahu Luhan tentang penyakit Kyungsoo, jika kau mau membuka rahasia Luhan dan Kai" _bisik Chanyeol dengan cepat yang langsung diangguki oleh Baekhyun, kemudian ia berjalan dengan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan heran.

.

*di cafe dekat rumah sakit*

"Baekkie maafkan aku" Luhan berkata dengan lirih sambil kembali menitikkan air matanya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku? Minta maaflah pada Kyungsoo yang telah kau khianati!" emosi Baekhyun kembali tersulut mendengar penuturan Luhan. Tetapi ia mencoba tetap tenang, bagaimana pun Luhan juga sahabatnya dan cukup dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sungguh aku khilaf. Kenapa aku dengan bodohnya mengkhianati Kyungsoo. Aku terbawa nafsu sehingga berselingkuh dengan Kai, Baekkie" Luhan mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Ia cukup tau diri. Air matanya ini tidak seharusnya jatuh dengan deras seperti ini bagaimana pun Kyungsoo adalah pihak yang paling tersakiti. Ia juga berfikir mungkin sudah banyak air mata Kyungsoo yang mengalir deras karenanya dengan Kai.

"Kyungsoo sudah tahu tentang ini SEJAK LAMA. Tetapi apa ia marah padamu? Apa ia marah pada Kai? Tidak kan? Kurang baik apa Kyungsoo padamu? Bahkan saat kau dan Kai pergi selama seminggu Kyungsoo tidak marah sama sekali saat mengetahuinya. Ia hanya menangis, menangis meratapi dirinya yang bodoh karena tidak bisa membenci kalian berdua! Ia juga memintaku supaya jangan memberitahu kau dan Kai bahwa ia mengetahui hubungan terlarangmu itu!" Baekhyun membeberkan semuanya. Ia sudah tidak tahan membiarkan Kyungsoo sakit hati. Umur Kyungsoo sudah tidak lama lagi, ia ingin Kyungsoo bahagia.

"JAWAB AKU XI LUHAN!" Baekhyun mulai menyentak Luhan. Luhan yang mendengarnya pun menangi semakin keras.

"Aku tahu aku salah Baekkie! Tolong jangan membenciku seperti ini! Aku rela melakukan apapun demi menebus kesalahanku pada Kyungsoo! Aku baru sadar ternyata cinta Kyungsoo sangat tulus pada Kai! Berbeda dengan cintaku" jawab Luhan dengan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun mulai tenang. Ia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya saat ini. Lalu kembali berkata pada Luhan.

"Buat Kyungsoo bahagia. Dan kau tahu salah satunya adalah memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Kai."  
Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Luhan langsung menganggukinya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi sekarang, hapus air matamu. Dan beraktinglah seolah kita tidak bertengkar disini" Baekhyun memberikan tisu pada Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dan langsung menghapus air matanya. Kemudian ia meminta izin kepada Baekhyun untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar mencuci mukanya. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke rumah sakit.

.

Member EXO berada dirumah sakit sampai larut malam. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo tidur, mereka pun berpamitan pulang. Terkecuali pasangan BaekYeol ditambah Suho yang menjaga Kyungsoo. Karena Suho ada disini Lay pun jadi ikut ikutan tidak mau pulang karena mau menemani Suho. BaekYeol apalagi Suho tentu tidak keberatan. Lay adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo setelah BaekYeol dan Suho. Mereka berempat menghabiskan malam dengan bercerita. Hingga akhirnya pasangan BaekYeol dan Suho bercerita keadaan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya.

"Lay, sebenarnya Kyungsoo ini tidak sakit demam berdarah. Tidak seperti yang aku katakan pada kalian. Aku hanya berbohong" Kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

Lay menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu? Lalu Kyungsoo sakit apa?"

Hening sesaat. Baekhyun yang tidak kuat mengatakannya hanya bisa memeluk dada bidang Chanyeol lalu menangis. Kontan saja hal itu membuat Lay makin bingung.

"Kyungsoo sakit kanker otak stadium akhir, chagi" Suholah yang menggantikan Baekhyun bicara.

Lay langsung membelalakan matanya, tak lama kemudian kedua mata indah tersebut mengalirkan bulir bulir bening.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bercanda kan! Ini tidak lucu!" Lay langsung memukul mukul Suho. Suho menghentikan pukulan pukulan Lay padanya dengan cara memegang kedua tangan Lay, biarpun pukulan Lay ini tidak seberapa mengetahui Lay lemas mendengar perkataan Suho tadi. Lay terus saja memberontak pegangan tangan Suho pada tangannya.

"Tenanglah sayang. Aku tidak bercanda. Kyungsoo memang sakit kanker otak stadium akhir. Kyungsoo tidak mau Kai dan Luhan tahu. Tetapi member EXO yang lain boleh mengetahuinya asal jangan sampai menyebar." Lay kini tidak lagi memberontak ia kemudian memeluk Suho dengan erat dan menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Suho. Lalu menangis histeris.

"Kenapa Luhan tidak boleh mengetahui ini? Dia juga member EXO. Dan kenapa orang sebaik Kyungsoo harus terkena penyakit ini!" pelukan Lay pada Suho semakin mengerat. Kemudian Suho mengusap ngusap punggung Lay sayang.

"Kanker bisa terjadi pada siapapun chagi. Muda tua, baik jahat, gendut kurus. Semua bisa terjangkit. Luhan tidak boleh diberitahu karena kau tahu sendiri kan Luhan yang cengeng dan sangat dekat Kyungsoo" Suho berbohong pada Lay. BaekYeol yang melihatnya hanya menangguk ngangguk.

Lay mempercayai saja apa yang Suho katakan. Kyungsoo tidak mau ada yang mengetahui hubungan terlarang Kai dengan Luhan, terkecuali Sehun. Kyungsoo juga tidak mau Kai dan Luhan dianggap tukang selingkuh oleh sahabat sahabatnya. Perlahan lahan Lay mulai menerimanya.

.

.

Esok harinya saat Suho sedang mengantar Lay ke apartemen mereka untuk mandi, BaekYeol berinisiatif untuk menelpon Sehun dan menyuruh Sehun datang ke rumah sakit. Mereka akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebelum terlambat.

Kebetulan sekali Sehun sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah pagi ini (Note: ceritanya member EXO disini seumuran. Mereka satu universitas tapi beda fakultas).

30 menit setelah pasangan BaekYeol menelpon Sehun akhirnya Sehun pun datang. Sendirian tentunya, karena Kyungsoo & BaekYeol tidak menizinkan Luhan untuk ikut.

Saat Sehun masuk terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang menyuapi Kyungsoo bubur dan Chanyeol sedang sibuk menyapu kolong kasur Kyungsoo.

"Halo selamat pagi Kyungie, Baekkie, dan tiang" sapa Sehun ceria. Chanyeol yang biasanya akan menjitak kepala Sehun kini bersikap biasa saja. Sehun yang menyadari ada yang janggal langsung bertanya pada 3 sahabatnya itu.

"Pagi Hunnie!" sapa Kyungsoo balik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun to the point. Melihat wajah happy virus EXO yang hari ini sangat serius. Sementara Kyungsoo masih sibuk mengomentari bubur yang ia makan. Kurang garam lah ayamnya kurang matang lah.

"Biar Chanyeol yang jelaskan" kata Baekhyun singkat lalu menyuapi Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo berusaha berekspresi seceria mungkin.

Chanyeol menangguk lalu mengajak Sehun berbicara di sofa kamar rawat Kyungsoo.

"Begini Sehun. Apa kau mengetahui rahasia Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Rahasia apa? Rahasia ia yang pernah memakai celana dalam yang tidak pernah dicuci selama 2 minggu? Aku sudah tahu" jawab Sehun sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bukan itu bodoh! Tapi hubungan Luhan dengan Kai!" Chanyeol lalu menjitak kepala Sehun. Sehun yang tidak terima dijitak akan kembali mnegatai Chanyeol tetapi terlambat karena Chanyeol lebih dulu menceritakan tentang hubungan Kai dan Luhan.

"Mereka berpacaran" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dari jendela kamar rawat Kyungsoo.

Sehun tertawa, tertawa yang lebih mengarah kepada tawa miris.

"Ti-tidak mungkin Luhannie chagi mengkhianatiku" Sehun menjawab, tetapi ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan yang ia katakan. Baekhyun kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun dan memberikan beberapa lembar foto. Foto yang jelas saja adalah foto kemesraan Kai dan Luhan yang sudah dicetak oleh Suho beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sehun langsung meremas foto foto tersebut dan membuangnya. Jelas saja ia sangat sakit hati saat ini.

"Aku mohon padamu Sehunnie agar kau mau memberikan Luhan pada Kai nanti saat aku pergi. Aku mohon dengat sangat" air mata Kyungsoo mengalir sangat deras dari muaranya. Sehun yang mendengar 'saat aku pergi' kontan saja kebingungan.

"Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sehun dingin. Jelas saja ia tidak mau memberikan Luhan pada Kai. Kai kan sudah punya Kyungsoo untuk apa dia mengambil Luhan yang jelas jelas miliknya.

"Aku akan mati. Pergi jauh dari kehidupan Kai. Aku tidak sakit demam berdarah tapi aku kanker otak stadium akhir!" kyungsoo sedikit berteriak pada Sehun. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo guna menenangkannya.

Sehun jelas saja terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak percaya. Tetapi lama kelamaan ia mulai percaya saat mendengar kata Baekhyun bahwa daya ingat Kyungsoo mulai menurun serta sering merasa mual mual yang adalah gejala kanker otak.

Sehun kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo sayang. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan Luhan pada Kai demi hyung" kemudian Kyungsoo pun membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Terimakasih Sehun kau memang sahabat terbaikku" kata Kyungsoo girang.

.

*in Sehun & Luhan apartement*

"Kai, lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini" namja cantik itu–Luhan –sedang menelpon kekasih gelapnya yang tidak lain adalah Kai. Luhan menelpon Kai sekarang karena Sehun sedang tidak ada. Luhan juga takut lebih menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi.

Kai yang berada diseberang sana terbelalak kaget. Hari ini ia sedang berada di universitas karena ada jadwal kuliah dan kebetulan sedang istirahat.

"Mwo? Kenapa Luhanie? Memangnya aku salah apa?" tanya Kai penuh tanya.

"Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Suho sudah lama tahu hubungan kita. Dan aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyungsoo karena dia tidak membenciku walaupun dia tahu aku mengkhianatinya hiks hiks. Cintanya padamu sungguh tulus, Kai. Tidak seperti aku. Terlebih lagi kita menjalani hubungan dengan nafsu birahi. Bukan dengan cinta yang suci hiks hiks. Aku mohon, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini" tangis Luhan mulai menjadi saat menceritakan kejadian itu.

Kai bingung. Benar apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Awal dari ia dan Luhan bertemu di toilet universitas bukan untuk buang air tapi untuk melakukan hand job karena pasangan mereka sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya masing masing. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan blow job pada satu sama lain dan berlanjut hingga ke hubungan terlarang ini.

Kai menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melamun. Ia mulai memikirkan Kyungsoo yang sudah 4 tahun bersamanya. Mau melayaninya dan mengabulkan semua permintaannya. Tapi ini balasan darinya? Kai mulai merasa menjadi orang tidak tahu diri. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan...

"Baiklah. Mungkin inilah jalan terbaik untuk hubungan kita. Luhanie, uljima" Kai pun ikut menitikkan air mata begitu mengingat betapa kurang ajarnya ia pada Kyungsoo. Ia bertekad besok akan menjenguk Kyungsoo dan membawa bunga kesukaannya.

.

.

Hari ini pasangan BaekYeol sedang pulang kerumahnya, sementara Suho sedang ada jadwal kuliah dan Lay mengantarnya.  
Kyungsoo merasa hari ini penyakitnya bertambah parah. Matanya sering berkunang kunang dan terkadang pendengarannya menuli sementara. Dokter bilang, jika Kyungsoo masih membandel tidak mau terapi ia akan mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini yaitu mati rasa pada tangan dan kaki serta lumpuh pada sebagian wajah atau badan.

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri pada ucapan dokter. Tapi ia bersikeras tidak mau terapi. Ia ingin pergi dari kehidupan Kai dan melihat Kai bahagia dengan Luhan. Itulah impiannya saat ini.

Maka sebelum tangan dan kakinya mati rasa, Kyungsoo pun menuliskan surat untuk Kai dan sahabat sahabatnya. Setelah selesai ia menyembunyikannya di bawah bantal supaya saat Chanyeol / Baekhyun membersikan kamarnya kertas itu tidak terbuang. Ia tidak mau Kai ataupun sahabatnya membaca surat itu sebelum ia pergi.

Kyungsoo kembali merilekskan badannya pada bantal dipunggungnya ia kemudian menyalakan televisi dan menontonnya dengan bosan sebelum kemudian ada yang mengetuk pintu.

Kyungsoo terheran, siapa yang menjenguknya kali ini? Pasangan BaekYeol? Mereka akan langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk begitupun SuLay atau sahabatnya yang lain. Suster atau dokter? Mereka pasti akan berteriak dari luar memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa mereka adalah tim medis rumah sakit. Kyungsoopun akhirnya berteriak dari dalam mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu kamar rawatnya itu masuk.

Dan terlihatlah sesosok Kai atau Kim Jongin atau Jonginie atau yang tidak lain atau tidak bukan adalah kekasih dari Kyungsoo sendiri. Ia sangat tampan dengan kemeja yang lengannya disingsingkan hingga sesikut dan dimasukan ke celana bahannya lalu memakai dasi. Jangan lupakan juga tatanan rambutnya yang rapi (kaya rambut Kai pas di teaser XOXO yang kaya foto ktp itu (?)) dan tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun sangat berbinar melihat Kai membawa bunga rose warna ungu kesukaannya dan sekotak stroberi yang telah di hias sedemikian rupa membuat mood Kyungsoo langsung naik drastis. Kai datang berencana untuk menghibur Kyungsoo. Ia tidak akan mengungkit ngungkit tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan. Tujuannya sekarang hanyalah membahagiakan Kyungsoonya dan membuatnya cepat sembuh.

"Chagiya, ini aku bawakan untukmu" Kai langsung menyimpan storberi dan bunganya di meja dekat kasur rawat Kyungsoo lalu mengecup kilat dahi Kyungsoo. Jika boleh jujur, Kyungsoo sangat sangat merindukan suara sexy Kai yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Ia juga merindukan kecupan kilat namun hangat di dahinya itu, membuat Kyungsoo langsung memerah dibuatnya.

"Kau lucu sekali saat blushing. Aku merindukanmu seperti ini. Sangat sangat merindukanmu. Aku rindu memelukmu, aku rindu menciummu aku rindu menyentuhmu" Kai memegang dagu Kyungsoo dengan jari jarinya. Ia menciumi tiap inci wajah Kyungsoo. Setelah sampai pada bibir kissable Kyungsoo Kai mulai mengecupnya lalu menjilati bibir Kyungsoo dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Kai mulai melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan melumat bibir atas Kai. Kai tersenyum mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo membalas perlakuannya. Artinya Kyungsoo tidak marah padanya. Lidah Kai kembali menjilati bibir Kyungsoo dan meminta akses untuk memasuki goa hangat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya membiarkan Kai mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya. Ciuman mereka berlangsung cukup lama dan intens. Tak berapa lama Kyungsoo mendorong dada bidang Kai yang artinya dia kehabisan nafas.

Kai mengusap saliva yang ada di ujung bibir Kyungsoo. Perlahan lahan deru nafas Kyungsoo kembali normal.

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Cepatlah sembuh, aku merindukanmu" Kai langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, menenggelamkan kepala kekasih kesayangannya itu di dada bidangnya.

Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, kali ini ia merasa Kai benar benar menyayanginya. Ia merasa seperti sangat berharga di hidupnya. Seolah tak pernah ada masalah dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Seandainya saja Kai mau menjelaskan tentang perasaannya sekarang pada Luhan, mungkin Kyungsoo mau saja mengikuti kemoterapi.

"Kenapa demam berdarah sialan ini lama sekali sembuhnya eoh?" tanya Kai mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Kyungsoo yang melihatnya mengelus rambut blonde Kai.

"Kau harus sabar sayang. Aku pasti sembuh" ucap Kyungsoo tesenyum tegar pada Kai. Tiba tiba terlintas sesuatu di benak Kai. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai dance Kai. Karena Kai ingin menghibur Kyungsoo dia pun menawarkan diri untuk menari di depan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menari disini untuk menghiburmu? Tetapi kau harus bernyanyi" sama seperti Kyungsoo, Kai sangat suka suara merdu Kyungsoo. Ia sangat suka saat sebelum tidur ia selalu dinyanyikan lagu Baby dont cry oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun berniat untuk menyanyikan lagu angel.

Tubuh Kai mulai meliuk liuk sesuai dengan irama nyanyian Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat gerakan tubuh Kai yang sangat lentur. Ia juga memperhatikan wajah Kai yang sedang menari dengan fokus _'sangat tampan' _kata Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Seiring dengan berakhirnya lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyungsoo Kai pun mengakhiri tariannya dan memberikan bunga rose yang ia simpan di meja tadi. Kyungsoo langsung merona merah. Dan Kai yang melihatnya hanya tertawa geli.

Rupanya siang ini adalah siang yang panjang bagi Kyungsoo dan Kai. Kai membantu Kyungsoo minum obat hari ini karena biasanya Baekhyun lah yang membantu Kyungsoo serta menemani Kyungsoo tidur siang. Sebelum Kyungsoo tidur, Kai membacakan cerita 'Gadis berjubah hitam & serigala' yang dicarinya dari internet. Setelah Kyungsoo tidur, Kai pun ikut tidur dengan posisi terduduk dan kepala yang bertumpu pada kasur rawat Kyungsoo.

Pasangan BaekYeol yang daritadi mengintip dari luar menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya mereka sudah datang dari tadi, tetapi karena takut merusak suasana jadi mereka berdua tidak masuk. Baekhyun bersyukur, sepertinya Luhan sudah menceritakan semua pada Kai sekaligus memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kai. Sehingga Kai kembali perhatian pada Suho.

Chanyeol daritadi hanya berdecak kagum melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Iri sekaligus ingin tepatnya.

.

.

Makin lama kondisi Kyungsoo makin memburuk. Kini Kyungsoo tak lagi bisa berjalan dan ia sudah jarang bisa merespon serta melihat dengan baik. Kyungsoo merasa, mungkin ajal telah makin dekat padanya. Kai yang tahu keadaan Kyungsoo seperti itu hanya bisa bersedih. Kai makin lama makin murung. Ia takut keadaan Kyungsoonya makin parah dari ini.

Sementara semua member EXO minus Luhan dan Kai sudah mengetahui penyakit Kyungsoo. Mereka semua selalu membujuk Kyungsoo untuk melakukan kemoterapi tetapi hasilnya nihil. Lay, Baekhyun dan Kris berulang kali bahkan setiap hari memarahi Kyungsoo supaya ia menyerah dan melakukan kemoterapi tetapi Kyungsoo tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Kyungsoo hanya mau meminum obat obatan yang fungsinya hanya untuk menghilangkan nyeri nyeri secara sementara.

Hingga akhirnya hari yang ditakutkan semua sahabat Kyungsoo pun datang...

Hari itu Baekhyun tersenyum cerah sambil membawa beberapa kresek puding stroberi kesukaan Kyungsoo. ia sedang menaiki lift menuju kamar rawat Kyungsoo sementara Chanyeol masih memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo" sapa Baekhyun. "Ah. Kau masih tidur ya. Suster bilang tadi malam kau tidak meminum obatmu karena kau tertidur sangat pulas dan suster tidak tega membangunkanmu. Kkkk" ucap Baekhyun sambil membereskan puding puding stroberi segarnya dimeja.

"Kyungsoo bangun" Baekhyun mulai menggoda Kyungsoo dengan cara menempelkan dinginnya puding stroberi ke pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tetap tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kyungsoo bangunlah! Jangan bercanda! Ini sungguh tidak lucu!" kata Baekhyun mulai panik. Buru buru ia menyentuh nadi Kyungsoo ditangan dan di leher. Serta mengetes pernafasan Kyungsoo.

Tidak berdetak dan tidak mengeluarkan hembusan.

Baekhyun langsung berteriak histeris saat mengetahuinya.

"DOKTEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR! SUSTEEEERRRRR! YEOLLIE! TOLONG HIKS HIKS ! TOLONG KYUNGSOO!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil terus menggoncang goncang badan Kyungsoo. Berharap Kyungsoonya itu akan bangun.

Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari lift dan mendengar teriakan Baekhyun langsung berlari ke kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyunnya sedang memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam saja. Chanyeol langsung saja menelpon sahabat sahabatnya untuk segera datang ke rumah sakit.

.

"Mohon maaf, pasien telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya" kata dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo. mendengar kata dokter seisi ruangan itu pun menjadi histeris. Terlebih lagi Kai yang langsung meninju ninju tembok kamar rawat Kyungsoo. betapa bodohnya dia mengkhianati Kyungsoo dan tidak mengetahui penyakit Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Kai merasa menjadi kekasih yang tidak berguna.

Lay, Baekhyun & Tao sedang menangis histeris dalam dekapan pasangannya masing masing. Kekasih dari ke3 sahabat karib Kyungsoo itu berusaha menenangkannya tetapi tetap saja mereka juga terpukul atas kepergian Kyungsoo ini.

Luhan terlihat sedang mengelus ngelus rambut Kyungsoo dan menciumi dahinya. Berharap hal itu akan membuat Kyungsoo sadar kembali. Sementara Xiumin sedang sibuk menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Chen, kekasih dari Xiumin hanya bisa menenangkan kekasihnya dengan cara mengelus punggungnya walaupun ia sendiri menangis.

Luhan sedikit terkejut saat hendak menaikan bantal Kyungsoo ia menemukan 2 buah surat. Yang satu 'Dari: Kyungsoo, Untuk : Kai' dan yang satu lagi 'Dari: Kyungsoo, Untuk: Semua member EXO' Luhan memberikan surat yang ditulis Kyungsoo pada Kai kepada Kai sendiri dan yang satu lagi kepada Suho. Meminta Suho membacakannya.  
Kai pun mulai membaca surat itu dalam hati.

'_Untuk Kai kekasihku...  
Terimakasih telah memberikan warna pada hidupku yang membosankan ini. Kau bagaikan mentari pada siangku, bulan pada malamku dan embun pada daun kehidupanku. Kau selalu bisa menyejukkanku. Selalu bisa membuat setiap harinya menjadi spesial dan membuatku semakin mencintaimu.  
Untuk Kai cintaku...  
Maaf aku tidak menceritakan tentang penyakitku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak mau kau terluka. Walaupun mungkin kau takkan terluka saat aku pergi. Aku sengaja berbohong mengatakan ponselku rusak agar kau tidak menghubungiku, begitu seterusnya sampai aku benar benar pergi.  
Untuk Kai hidupku...  
Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Luhan. Aku berpura pura tidak tahu saja. Mungkin kau lebih bahagia dengannya. Dan mungkin saja Tuhan telah menggariskan aku mati karena tidak ingin aku mengganggu kebahagiaanmu dengan Luhan.  
Untuk Kai duniaku...  
Jaga dirimu baik baik chagi. Jangan tangisi aku meskipun aku tahu kau takkan menangisi aku. Berbahagialah dengan Luhan karena aku telah berbicara dengan Sehun untuk memberikan Luhan dan Sehun menyetujuinya. Maafkan aku tidak menjadi apa yang kau inginkan.  
Yang akan selalu mencintaimu  
Do Kyungsoo.'_

Kai menangis histeris membaca surat tersebut kemudian ia berlari pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih tergeletak tidak bernyawa di kasurnya. Ingin sekali ia melakukan apapun yang Kyungsoo mau demi memaafkannya.

Kemudian Suho mulai membaca surat dari Kyungsoo kepada seluruh member EXO.

'_Dari Kyungsoo untuk semua member EXO...  
Teman teman tetap semangat dan kompak terus ya meskipun tanpa aku. Haha maafkan aku Lay karena mulai sekarang kau harus memasak ekstra keras untuk member EXO, mereka semua kan raja makan apalagi Chanyeol. Jangan musuhi Kai / Luhan ya! Ingat pesanku ini. Aku akan marah pada kalian jika kalian menjauhi mereka. Ah tanganku pegal sudah ya segini saja. Bye bye aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian.  
Kekasih dari seorang dancing machine,  
Do Kyungsoo'_

Teman teman Kyungsoo berfikir, Kyungsoo mungkin menulis surat itu dalam keadaan ceria. Berbeda dengan teman temannya yang kini membacanya penuh dengan haru. Mereka semua setuju besok Kyungsoo akan dimakamkan di pemakaman umum daerah Busan.

.

.

.

5 bulan sudah kepergian Kyungsoo. Hari ini Kai sedang berkunjung ke makam Kyungsoo, karena hari ini tepat 5 bulan Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Tapi Kai masih belum bisa melupakan Kyungsoo. Sehun sempat ingin memberikan Luhan padanya karena tidak tega melihat Kai seperti itu. Kai menolaknya. Yang ia mau Kyungsoo, bukan Luhan. Luhan juga tidak mau dengannya karena ia mencintai Sehun. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun kembali menjalin kasih.

Kai membaringkan sebucket bungan rose ungu dan sekotak puding stroberi di makam Kyungsoo. tidak peduli jika nanti pusing stroberinya itu akan diambil oleh tukang bersih bersih daerah pemakaman, yang penting Kyungsoo senang melihatnya memberikan makanan kesukaan Kyungsoo dimakamnya.

Kai kemudian pergi dari daerah pemakaman tersebut. Tiba tiba muncul sebuah ide di otaknya. Dulu ia sempat bermimpi. Jika ia dan Kyungsoo nanti sudah lulus mereka akan menetap di Inggris, tepatnya di London. Karena itu adalah tempat idaman mereka berdua. Daripada Kai terus terpuruk disini akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Inggris dan melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. Dan akan kembali saat ia lulus nanti.

Awalnya member EXO tidak menyetujui keinginan Kai itu. Tetapi dengan penjelasan Kai yang terus menerus dan mengatakan demi hidup baruku dan Kyungsoo akhirnya mereka semua menyetujuinya. Rencananya Kai akan berangkat besok dan telah dipesankan tiketnya oleh Kris.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kepergiannya ke London. Kai menghela nafas panjang. Dengan ia pindah ke London ia juga harus meninggalkan apartemen kesayangannya dengan Kyungsoo ini. Rencananya ia akan menyewakan apartemen ini. Lumayan, uangnya bisa menambah biaya kuliah disana. Kai membawa 2 foto Kyungsoo yang satu menggunakan frame yang digantung di tembok sementara yang satunya untuk disimpan di meja. Jangan tanyakan dompet Kai yang penuh dengan foto Kyungsoo dan dirinya.

.

*in London*

Sesampainya di London, Kai langsung mendaftarkan dirinya di University of the Arts dan mengambil jurusan Seni Rupa Kreatif dan Desain karena ia bgitu mencintai seni.

Tidak lama, Kai dengan mudah menemukan apartemen kosong dekat kampusnya. Ia tidak perlu repot repot naik bus untuk sampai tepat waktu. Hanya dengan berjalan kaki atau naik sepeda sudah bisa sampai dengan tepat waktu. Besok Kai sudah bisa masuk kuliah di universitas barunya itu.

Hari itu menjadi hari yang sangat sibuk bagi seorang Kim Jongin. Ia harus mendaftarkan diri ke kampus, mencari apartemen dan membereskannya. Setelah beres, Kai langsung pergi mandi dan tidur. Beruntunglah hari ini ia tidak melamun, karena jika ia melamun pasti ia akan teringat pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kai memasuki gerbang kampus barunya dengan santai tetapi sedikit gugup, tidak ada yang ia kenal disini. Sepertinya hanya dia sendiri orang Korea disini. Kai melihat ke kiri ke kanan mencari kelas yang ditujunya sehingga tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Annyeong haseyo. Choneun Kim Kyungsoo imnida" sapa orang yang menepuk pundak Kai itu. Betapa terkejutnya Kai melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. Ia seperti merasa bertemu Kyungsoo yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Belum lagi namanya memiliki nama yang sama hanya saja berbeda marga.

"Hallo? Kau tidak mendengarku? Atau aku salah mengiramu orang Korea?" tanya Kim Kyungsoo itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh. H-hai namaku Kim Jongin. Aku dari Korea" Kai langsung sweatdropped melihat Kim Kyungsoo tersenyum. Mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo!

"Kau murid baru disini? Jika iya ayo cari kelas bersama sama" ajak Kim Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Kai. Kontan saja Kai langsung merona dibuatnya.

.

Sepulang kuliah Kai langsung menghubungi teman temannya bahwa tadi di kampus ia menemukan orang yang mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo. hanya saja berbeda nama depan. Beberapa member EXO seperti Chanyeol, Kris, dan Suho tidak mempercayai apa kata Kai sebelum ia mengetahui langsung muka si Kim Kyungsoo itu mereka berfikir mungkin itu hanya halusinasi Kai saja. Sementara Luhan, Tao, Baekhyun,Lay dan Xiumin langsung mempercayai apa kata Kai dan bersorak gembira. Malah Tao mengusulkan supaya Kai melakukan pedekate dengan Kim Kyungsoo itu. Chen dan Sehun sih percaya tidak percaya. Tidak percaya karena tidak mungkin orang itu memiliki ciri ciri yang sama persis dengan Kyungsoo tetapi mereka sedikit percaya karena Kai menceritakannya dengan sangat nyata. Alhasil mereka pun hanya bisa menunggu kelanjutan cerita Kai & Kim Kyungsoo.

.

Semenjak pertemuan itu Kai dan Kim Kyungsoo menjadi sangat dekat, dekat, dekat hingga akhirnya Kai memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya. Ia memberikan sebucket rose berwarna putih kesukaan Kim Kyungsoo. Kim Kyungsoo pun mau menerima cinta Kai yang tulus itu. Setelah kejadian itu tidak lupa Kai take a selca dengan Kim Kyungsoo dan mengirimkan foto tersebut pada sahabat sahabatnya guna meyakinkannya.

Member EXO langsung gempar melihat foto Kai dan Kim Kyungsoo tersebut. Kris, Suho & Chanyeol yang tidak percaya kini menjadi percaya. Chen dan Sehun kini sudah 100% percaya dan sisanya bersorak gembira karena dugaan mereka benar, terlebih lagi Kai sudah jadian dengannya. Membuat mereka tidak sabar untuk mengobrol dengan Kim Kyungsoo itu.

.

Hubungan Kai dengan Kim Kyungsoo berlangsung sangat manis. Kai tidak melakukan hal neko neko seperti dulu. Saat Kim Kyungsoo bermain ke apartemen Kai dan bertanya siapakah orang yang ada di foto yang terpampang di ruang tengah apartemen Kai, Kai menjelaskan dan menceritakan semua kisah hidupnya dengan Kyungsoo atau Do Kyungsoo itu. Ada terbesit rasa takut diselingkuhi oleh Kai dalam benak Kim Kyungsoo tapi ia segera membuangnya jauh jauh. Ia harus yakin, Kai adalah orang baik dan pacar terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya.

.

Liburan semester telah tiba, Kai berencana mengajak Kim Kyungsoo ke Korea dan mengunjungi makam Do Kyungsoo. Lalu mengenalkannya pada sahabat sahabatnya di Korea.

.

*di makam Do Kyungsoo*

"Sayang, kenalkan. Dia pacar baruku namanya Kim Kyungsoo. dia sangat mirip dengamu. Dia ceria dan pintar masak sepertimu. Benar benar miripkan? Bahkan ia sangat suka disentuh sama sepertimu" ucap Kai berjongkok di sebelah kanan makam Do Kyungsoo.

Kim kyungsoo yang berada dibelakang Kai langsung saja memukul punggung Kai.

"Aku tidak suka disentuhnya, Kyungsoo. Dia kasar sekali. Aku tidak suka." Jawab Kim Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka berpura pura marah pada Kai. Kaipun langsung memeluknya.

"Terimakasih Do Kyungsoo karena kau memperbolehkanku untuk memiliki Kai. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik. Aku janji" janji Kim Kyungsoo sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Kai pun terkekeh pelan karenanya.

"Sudah berkenalannya? Ayo kita temui teman temanku" ajak Kai yang langsung diangguki cepat oleh Kim Kyungsoo.

.

Hari ini Kai dan Kim Kyungsoo membuat janji di apartemen Xiumin dan Chen karena letaknya ditengah tengah kota.

Saat pasangan Kai dan Kim Kyungsoo datang dengan bergandengan Kris dan Chanyeol langsung bersiul keras.

Semua sahabat Kai pun langsung bekumpul di depan aparetemen Chen & Xiumin lalu menyambut dengan gembira kedatangan Kai & Kim Kyungsoo.

"Chagi biar kukenalkan. Yang ini Kris dan pacarnya bernama Tao yang ini, lalu ini Baekhyun dan pacarnya adalah si tiang ini yang bernama Chanyeol, ini Sehun dan pacarnya Luhan yang pernah kucerikan, ini Lay dan pacarnya, Suho dan yang terakhir pemilik apartemen ini Xiumin dan ini Chen."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Kim Kyungsoo. semoga kita bisa berteman dengan dekat ya" sapa Lay ceria pada Kim Kyungsoo yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan cepat dari Kim Kyungsoo.

Suasana di apartemen Xiumin dan Chen saat itu sangat hangat dan menggembirakan. Dan akhirnya mereka pun hidup bahagia.

.

.

.

TBC

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA SETELAH SEHARIAN NGETIK *makan kolor kris*-_- bagaimana pendapat kalian semua tentang ff absurd ini? Tolong reviewnya ya. Review kalian sangat sangat saya butuhkan. Yo monggo di review. No silent riders nobash ;D


End file.
